Graveborn
by clemhood1437
Summary: What if Aria Montgomery came back from Iceland with a new friend? And what if this friend started the year with the girls at Rosewood High? And what if she met somebody who makes her life changing? This is the story of a "perfectly normal" girl in Rosewood... Rating M to be sure ( Who knows ?) Jason/OC (STORY TEMPORARY ON HOLD) / starring Genevieve Hannelius
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

Two girls were sitting on a bed in a well-decorated girls bedroom. Both of them were small. One of them was very thin and has long and heavy black curls and deep caramel brown eyes. She wore a black skirt with a dark purple shirt and a black leather jacket as well as a hat. The other one has a bit more curves, short red hair, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing jeans and a green printed pullover.

"But are you sure that your parents agreed to this?" the red-haired girl asked.

"Yes, they are. You can stay at our house as long as you want" the other one answered.

The first one seems to think a short moment before saying:

"Okay"

"You mean okay, you're coming with us?!" asked the second one.

The redhead nodded.

"OMG! I'm so glad to introduce you to my friends!" the brunette exclaimed loudly and threw her arms around the other girl's shoulder to a big hug.

"Aria, please calm down! I can't breathe!"

"Sorry, Alice" the so-called Aria apologized. "I'm just so happy you to come with us!"

"Now tell me more about your friends," Alice said pointing on the picture on the bedside table

"Sure. First, there is Hanna Marin, the blond one. She is very kind, but she is missing in self-confidence. Spencer Hastings, the big one with the long brown curls is a very smart girl, just like you, she's also very strict with herself and always want to be the best everywhere. There's also Emily Fields, the tall one with the tanned skin. The most sportive one of us and also the most open-minded person that I ever knew."

"And who's the fifth? On all the pictures there's another girl. Who is she?"

Aria seems to think a second about it before answering.

"You mean Allison? Allison DiLaurentis? She was the leader of our small group."

"Did you just say 'she was'?" Alice asked surprised.

"She went missing one year ago, just before my family moves into Iceland" Aria explained.

"What do you mean with 'she went missing'? Did she run away or was she was kidnapped or something like this?"

"Actually, we don't really know what happened to her. One night we were staying at Spencer's and the next morning she was just gone."

"I'm so sorry Aria," Alice apologized. "It must have been really hard."

"It was, but it was the most difficult for her family. Her mother had a nervous breakdown, her father focused himself in a very intensive on his job and her brother Jason became more alcoholic than he was before."

"Sounds terrible"

"But now, one year later, maybe we can get over it and continue to live as normally as possible."

"I hope so. And I will do my best to help you live this way."

"Thanks, Alice"

"That's what friends are for," Alice said hugging Aria. "I better go home now, pack my stuff. After all, I do have a new life to start in, what was the name of that city again?"

"Rosewood" Aria answered.

"Yes, Rosewood"


	2. Arival

Hey Guys,

I'm sorry for a long time between posting this chapter but I had a lot of things to do in the last days. For the future I'll try to post new chapters every week, dunno maybe every Wednesday? What do you think?  
In this chapter, you will learn a bit more about Alice, her life before coming to Rosewood.  
I hope you enjoy the story so far.  
PS: To give you an image of what Alice looks like, just imagine a mixing of Emma Stone in Easy A and Scarlett Johanson in Avengers 1 (both naturally as a 16-year-old girl)

Chapter 2

Alice puts her bags in the room she will occupy during her time at the Montgomery's. The journey from Island had exhausted her. She was so jet-lagged that the only thing she wants to do right now was to fall on her bed and sleep as long as possible. She sat down on her bed, throwing a look over the room, watching over all her stuff, all the bags and boxes lying everywhere. Most of them were mainly filled with books but also with DVDs. Since her youngest age, Alice developed a passion for movies, filming and the whole world of the cinema. When she was a child, her grandfather was the projectionist¹ in a very small cinema in Paris, and he takes her with him nearly every week to watch the movies. Alice loves those moments she shared with her dearest grandpa, that's why it was a terrible choc for her when he died of a stoke². But this passion was also the reason for her meeting with Aria. Both were in a video club and wanted to borrow the same movie. So they started to talk and a friendship grew very quickly between the two girls.

Alice just noticed how few clothes she took with her and she took the decision to go buying some new one in the next few days. She thought about going to Aria and ask her the best place to go shopping as she appeared from the corridor.

"Hey, I'm bringing Mike to the lacrosse practice. Do you want to come with me ?" she asked.

"Yes, why not. Let me just two minutes for dressing up and I'm coming."

"Ok, I'll wait downstairs."

Alice started to search in her stuff to find some clothes. She put on black jeans, a white tank-top, and a brown leather jacket. From a box, she pulls out a pair of high heels boots and put them on. Then she grabs her handbag and finally walk out of the room. When she went the stairs down, she caught a few words between Aria and her father.

"I know that coming back here brings up a lot of memories" she heard Byron saying. "you're ok?"

"Dad, I'm still keeping you secret ok" Aria added.

"I meant, are you ok with Alison."

Then Ella and Mike arrived at the garage and interrupted the conversation.

"Ok, I'm ready," Alice said.

She follows Mike and Aria outside and gets into the car.

"Let's go !" Mike said.+

And they drove through the city to Rosewood High School. Get out of the car and I take his place at the front. Aria calls him after:

"Hey! What time am I picking you up ?"

"At six ?" Mike said and went away to his friends.

"We are gonna take the food, is it okay for you ?" Aria asked Alice.

"Sure".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The girls were now sitting at the bar of the Hollis Bar Grill. The bartender disappeared behind the bar 20 minutes ago, after having taken their order.

"OMG, I'm starving" Alice moaned.

But Aria didn't answer. Her attention was focused on something else. At the back of the bar, pinned on a board, between all the classified ads, there was a paper with written on it:

WANTED

Alison DiLaurentis

Would now be 16

For information call the:

And following some phone numbers and some addresses. On the black and white picture, Alison was smiling into the camera. Alice turned herself in her chair to face Aria.

"Are you okay ?" she asked.

"Yes, it's just hard to come back one year later and see that nothing moved on. Those papers were already hung out before I move to Iceland."

"I am sorry Aria."

The two girls were silent for a moment. The bartender finally arrived with the two beers they ordered.

"Cheers!"

"So, are you coming with me to school tomorrow ?" Aria asked. "I'll need you."

"Sure," Alice said. "But for the moment excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

Aria smiled. As Alice walked away, men came in. He was tall, thin and he doesn't look so bad. He had short black locks and bright blue eyes. He sat down at the bar, two seats next to Aria.

"Is everything ok ?" he asked with his warm voice.

"I'm a bit jet-lagged, that's just it. I've just come back from Europe." Aria answered.

"Where in Europe ?" the guy asked interestedly.

"Island !"

"I spend some time in Reykjavik. Great city."

"So, do you go to Hollis ?" Aria asked.

"Actually, I've just been graduated. I'm starting my first teaching."

"Yeah? I think I'd like to teach."

They were silent for the moment. The jukebox played a new song.

"I love this song !"

"B26"

The man seems to want to say something but Alice came from the bathroom in that moment.

"Seems like I'm disturbing," she said with a smile noticing the man. "Do you both know each other ?"

"No, we just met" Aria explained.

"I'm Ezra" the man introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alice." Then she turns to Aria. "Hey, I think, I'm going home. I've still much stuff to unpack."

"Wait, I drive you home," Aria said and wanted to stand up.

"No, it's ok, I would rather walk. Just stay here with Ezra " Alice said with a little smile. "See you later !"

And she leaves the restaurant.

"So where were we've been ?" said Ezra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alice was walking down the streets of Rosewood, enjoying the good weather. She likes the little town. Originally, she was living in Paris before her parents decided to move to Island for her father's job. Moving from a big city to another was exhausting. She felt relieved to end up in a small town, with few people and hopefully no secrets. Cause Alice had a big secret who was not very easy to tell. When she was 14 years old, she fell in love with one of the animators of her school, Thomas. She loved him very much but one day, he started to become brutal. One day, after she had come late to one of their appointment, he hit her so strong that she ends up with a brain concussion and a broken leg. After being the trial, the judges decided to give him an ordinance of distance so he had to stay away from Alice and her family. Her parents support her during the entire process and she could also count on her little sister Cora, named after her late grandmother to lighten up her days. Despite the judges injunction, Thomas tried many times to get contact with Alice by all the possible manners.

Absorbed in thought, Alice didn't notice somebody coming towards her and suddenly, she bumped into the person and fell backward on the ground.

"Ouch," Alice said, rubbing her back.

Slowly she looks up. A young man was standing in front of her, rubbing his forehead. He was not particularly tall nor small. He had short black hear and small brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly and wanted to leave but Alice stretched out her arm and put her hand and the guy shoulder.

"Wait, you've to drop something!" she said picking up what he let fall down.

It was a small cylindrical box, like those who were used to protect the photographic films of old cameras.

"You do some pictures?" she asked very interestedly.

"Yes, sometimes" the guy answered in a very shy voice.

"Maybe one day you can show me your work" Alice questioned.

"Yes maybe"

He was clearly not the talking type.

"By the way, my name is Alice."

"Lucas" he added before leaving.

"What a strange guy," Alice thought before making her way back to Arias.

¹a projectionist is the person who sits in the room at the back of the cinema room and who play the movie

²a stroke is when poor blood flow to the brain, in some case resulting death

So, what do you think about this chapter? I know Alice's story is maybe a bit too dramatic but it was necessary to establish a link between my character and the story. In the next chapters, I may talk a bit more about Cora, Alice's sister. So if you had a proposition to make about her physical aspects, I'm open to listening.

Please leave a review, because it is the only way I can know what to change in the story.

XOXO

clemhood1437


	3. Explanation

_Chapter 3_

"You did what ?!" Alice shouted as Aria told her what she'd done all afternoon.

"Shhhhh, Mike or my parents could have heard, " Aria said closing her room's door.

"So now to me everything from the start, without leaving out any details"

"When you've been gone, Ezra and I continue to talk. I ask him about my writings and he asked if he maybe can read something from me one day. And one thing led to another...

"You guys find yourself making some tumble about in the dirty bathroom of the bar" Alice continued.

Aria blushed.

"But Aria, you don't even know this guy. Maybe he is a serial killer, or he has AIDS or worse, maybe he is a foot fetishist."

"Seriously Does he really look like a murderer? I think he looks clean enough, for not having AIDS. And concerning his feet fetishism, you may ask himself"

"Does that mean you are going to see him again?" Alice asked.

"Yes maybe," Aria said. He gave me his number so I think he me to call him"

"Alright but if something happened don't tell me I didn't warn you"

"Fine"

"So did you've something planed for tonight ?" Alice asked.

"Dunno, maybe you want me to show you around in the town. Or are you hungry ?" Aria questioned.

"A bit, why?"

"I take you to the Grill and we'll eat there."

"But didn't you want to eat with your family before school starts ?"

"Mike is also out of tonight and maybe it's better if my parents had some time alone together," she said looking down.

"You're right, sorry for asking" Alice.

"Are you ready to go ?" the brown-haired asked avoiding Alice's look.

The girls were going down as Arias dad appears at the bottom of the stairs.

"Girls, I was looking for you," he said. "We have ordered something at the Chinese, do you want to eat with us?"

Aria didn't answer, she just straight in her father's eyes.

"Thank you for asking M. Montgomery, but Aria was just taking me to the Grill" Alice answered, interrupting the father-daughter look fight.

"That's too bad," he said. "And Alice, while living under my roof you can call me Byron."

"I'll remember" the red-haired added, pushing Aria to the house door. "Oh, and Byron, please enjoy our evening with your wife."

And Alice the door.

"Have you talk to your dad about what happened, since we arrived?" she asked Aria while both settled in her car.

"No, and I don't really want to" she answered. "I feel like I'm gonna punch him in his face every time I see him."

Alice puts her hand on Aria's shoulder.

"I know that what he'd done to your is unpardonable, and I understand that you don't especially want to talk to him. But he is your father, he is a member of your family and even if it must be very difficult to look him in the eyes but you must forgive him."

Aria gave Alice a sharp look.

"I don't say that what he'd done is pardonable. In it's the thing a man can do to his wife. But it is a year ago from now and so far I know, he didn't see her again. Am I wrong ?"

Aria didn't reply to what Alice said, she just turned on the motor and " "

The route was completely out loud. Both girls didn't open mouth. Aria looks straight on the street. Alice look out the window of the car, discovering the town.

A few minutes later, Aria and Alice were sitting on the high chairs at the Grill.

"I know it can sound strange but can you tell me more about the night Alison disappeared?" Alice asked, taking a bit of her cheeseburger.

"If you want".

FLASHBACK

Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer were sitting at Spencer's barn, drinking and having fun. Suddenly, the light and the music turned off.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"It must be the storm," Spencer added.

A squeak blares.

"There something out there," Aria whispered.

The door of the barn opens.

"Guys, I'm scared," Hanna said.

The girls get up and look scared toward the door. They come closer, a glass noise blares, they shout but still came closer. And suddenly, Ali comes into sight.

"Gotcha," the blond girl scream.

"That's not funny, Alison !" Spencer exclaimed.

"I thought it was hilarious, girls," Alison laughed.

They all laugh and settle down on sofas.

"Ali, did you download the new Beyoncé ?" Hanna asked.

"Not yet."

"I'm loving her new video," Emily commented.

"Maybe a little too much, Em," Ali replied.

Ali gives a glass to Aria

"Your turn. Go on."

Aria starts to drink

"Careful, Aria. Take too much, and you'll tell us all your secrets," Spencer giggled.

"Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close. Drink up." Alison encouraged her.

Later that night Aria wakes up in the barn. Emily and Hanna were laying at her side but Spencer and Alison were disappeared. The barn's door was wide open. Aria wakes the girls.

"Em,! She said rattling Emily's shoulder.

"Where's Ali and Spencer?" Hanna said waking up.

"We don't know," Aria replied.

She gets up and goes to the door, Spencer arrives at this moment.

"Ali?" Aria asked her unsure.

"She's gone," Spencer answered simply.

"What do you mean with "she's gone"?" Aria.

"I've looked everywhere for her. I think I heard her scream," Spence explained.

FLASHBACK'S END

"And she never came back," Aria concluded taking a sip of her drink.

"I am so sorry Aria, really, I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't apologize, it is nice to speak with somebody about it."

"I'm here anytime if you need me," Alice said. "That's what friends do, no ?"

 **So, guys, I'm finally posting this third chapter, after a long time. Thank you for everybody who added me so far. I hope the story correspond to your expectations. Please REVIEW the story, tell me what do you think about Alice, about her story…**

 **XOXO**


	4. First Day

Chapter 4

Alice wakes up very early the next morning. The reason being that her phone rang very loudly. Moving her blankets away, she the apparatus on her bedside table and up the phone.

"Hello?"

A little girl voice sound.

"Na?"

"Na" was the nickname Cora gives Alice since she started to speak because the small girl struggle with pronouncing "Alice".

"Cora! How is my little princess ?"

"I'm not little !" the high voice protests.

"No of course," Alice laughed.

"Have drawn a tree today !" the girl said proudly.

"Great sweetie."

"Miss you Na. When I see you ?" Cora asked upset.

"See you soon sweetie, yeah?" Alice, feeling the tears coming up. "Now give me mom or dad, yes."

She heard Cora calling.

"Bye bye Na."

"Bye sweetie," Alice said, suppressing a sob.

"Alice?" a voice asked.

"Dad!"

"You're okay, my heart ?" her father asked.

"It's just that I miss her so much", Alice said beating against the tears.

"I know it's hard honey, but you have decided to move to the USA with the Montgomery's. Maybe it is the best solution," her father tried to convince her.

"You must be right," Alice agreed her tears away. "Have you heard anything from Thomas?"

"He came to a few days ago to ask of you but we send him away."

"ok, good," Alice said more confident. "Don't let him harm you!"

"Be sure of it, I have to go work now honey," her father said.

"Okay dad, hear you later."

"Bye honey."

And he off. Alice on her back on her bed, hiding her face in her pillow. She missed her family so much. It was so hard to be so far away from them. And now with Thomas. But her father was right, maybe it was the best solution. Like that she can continue us to go to high school and Thomas wouldn't harm her anymore.

The slam of a door interior her thoughts. Somebody was walking down the floor. A knock on her door.

"Come in," Alice said, quickly wishing her tears away.

Aria, freshly out of the bed.

"There's something wrong. Just tell me."

"Nothing," Alice said. " It's just that I had a call with my little sister and how much I miss her !"

"It's quite understandable, you've never been separated so long since her birth."

"You're right."

"Breakfast is ready, just come down if you want something," Aria added while standing up and leaving the room.

After packing her stuff for school, Alice goes to her closet to choose her outfit for the day. She chooses a simple black, a large green college and jeans shorts.

When she down the stairs down for Byron, and Mike was sitting at the table and eat.

"Alice!" Ella exclaimed as she saw her. " Ready for your first What do you want for Coffee? Tea ? Hot Just ask !"

"Let go, mum," Mike grumbled.

"I'll take a coffee, Mrs. Montgomery," Alice said while sitting at the table.

" Alice call me Ella. I feel old if you call me Mrs. Montgomery."

"But you're old mum," Mike added standing up and giving his mother a kiss on the cheek for goodbye.

"I love you, my son," Ella shouted him after.

A few minutes later, Aria came down the stairs.

"For you, the first-day school, I'll take you three with the car on my way to Hollis," Byron said as she sat down at the table.

Aria didn't reply.

"It's very nice, thank you."

A bit later Aria, Mike, Alice, and Byron parked in front of the school.

"See you later !" Mike said and leaves the car.

"Good luck," Byron told him back.

"Have a nice day Mr. Montgomery," Alice said picking her bag and getting out.

"Thanks, Alice, you too. And please Alice, remember to call me Byron."

"I'll try, Mr. Mongome…. Byron."

Aria tries to leave but her father calls her back.

"Hey!"

"Look, it's the first day. I don't want to be late !"

"I love you Aria. You know that, right ?"

"Yeah, I know !"

"And you know that I love your mom ?"

"Do you?!"

"I made a mistake, okay? And I will be sorry about it for the rest of my life. I just hope that someday you will be able to forgive me !"

"Yeah, I hope so too."

Aria gets out of the car and her dad drives away.

"What did he said ?"

Alice asked directly as Aria reached her.

"As usual, he tried to excuses himself for what he did but he knows that it will take time for me to forgive him, but he still insists."

"Aria, I think you have to think about it. But now it's the first school day and you have to show me around."

"You're right. Sorry for being so negative."

Alice laughed.

"Are you not, you just sometimes forget to see the good side."

The girls wanted to go to the school grand door as a voice in their back call.

"Aria ?!"

Aria and Alice turned around. A tall and thin girl get closer to them.

"Emily !" Aria exclaimed as she recognized her.

"When did you get back ?" Emily asked hugging Aria and ignoring Alice.

"Yesterday."

"I almost didn't recognize you. I think that the last time we saw each other, you had a pink strand in your hair."

"Yeah, that's what happens when your parents want you to be yourself but you don't know who you are yet…," Aria explains smiling.

"You wore it well. And who is your friend ?" Emily asked, finally paying attention at Alice who was standing at the side.

"This is Alice, we met in Iceland and when we move back, she decided to come back with us."

"And you must be Emily," Alice said. "Aria tells me lots about you !"

"Nothing bad I hope," the tall girl laughed.

"It's so weird running into you here," Emily said, turning back to Aria.

"Oh, well we kind of lost touch Emily, remember ?"

"That's what we had to do !" Emily protests.

"I saw a poster of Alison yesterday."

"It's awful, I mean we all know she's dead right ?"

"I've just never heard anyone say it," Aria replied in a quiet voice.

The school bell rang loudly.

"We should go inside, don't you think ?" Alice proposed.

After being in the administration to register herself and take her timetable, Aria shows Alice around and take her to her locker.

"What do you have in the first hour ?" she asked Alice as they walk with Emily through the hallway.

"English," she answered having a look at her timetable.

"I've heard the new teacher is really hot !" Emily questioned as the three entered the classroom.

A very pretty girl with long blond locks and very high heels walks into the classroom.

"Is that Hanna ?" Aria asked.

"She's the "it" girl now !" Emily explain.

"She looks so different than on the pictures you show me," Alice indicated.

Another well-dressed girl comes next.

"And where there's Hanna, now there's Mona," Emily sighed.

"That's Mona ?" Aria asked amazed.

"Can you believe it ?" the tall girl replied.

"Wow, talk about a makeover !".

"What do you two mean ?" Alice asked.

"Before all this story with Alison's disappearance. Mona was a very shy girl at school, with no friends. Alison called her a looser and because we followed everything she does, we also bullied her."

"Sorry to say that girls, but can it be that Alison was a holy bitch ?" Alice asked.

Hanna waves to the girls then turn her head.

"What's up with her? You two fighting? Thought Aria told me you all were close together." Alice questioned surprised.

"W didn't just lose touch with you, Aria. We all fell out of touch with each other."

Spencer walks into, she smiles shyly to Hanna.

"They're not so close to each other too," Emily explained.

"So they're friendly but not friends," Alice added.

The bell rang and everybody started to pack out their stuff for the lesson. A young man comes into the class. He writes his name on the board and turns around, facing the class. Alice look up and smother an exclamation. Their new teacher turns out to be the man Aria hooked up with at the bar the previous day. She shakes Aria's shoulder and whispered.

"Look, is he not Ezra?

Aria looks up, the guy turns around and realizes.

"Holy Crap !" he exclaimed.

Everyone looks at Aria who sees him. Her phones ring loudly.

"Sorry," Aria claimed very embarrassedly.

"Uh," Ezra started clearing his throat. "I'm Mr. Fitz your new English teacher."

Aria looks on her phone. She seems to be shocked. Alice promised herself to ask about it after the lesson.


	5. A study in A

Chapter 5

Hey guys, you could not know how sorry I am for not posting my chapter regularly. I started a new school this year and I have barely any more time for me. I write as often and many as I can. So finally here a new chapter. Hope you'll like it.

Enjoy

After the lesson, Alice picks her stuff, goes out of the classroom and wait for Aria coming out. As she waits, she saw a familiar face.

"Lucas ?!" she exclaimed as she recognized the boy she met the day before.

"Alice?" he asked unsurely.

"I never thought to see you here," she said walking closer.

"Me neither, I thought you were not at school anymore. You look much older. I mean it's good. I mean, uh, I'm just surprised," he said.

Suddenly Lucas' face became white as he looks over Alice's shoulder.

"I have to go !" he said quickly and disappear into the sea of students getting out of the classes.

"Wait, Lucas!" Alice shouted.

"What did he want from you?" said a voice behind her.

Alice turned around. Aria and Emily stand there taking their stuff from their lockers.

"We just talk a bit," Alice answered.

"How do you know him? Aria asked.

"I bumped into him when I walked home yesterday, you know when you..." Aria throws her a warning look, discreetly pointing Emily. "...stayed at the bar. Why did he run away from you two?"

"He was one of the many Alison was used to bully before she disappeared," Emily answered not very proud.

"She was used to calling him Hermy the Hermaphrodite," Aria added.

"That's not very nice".

"Girl's I'm sorry but I have to go," Emily said suddenly watching on her phone. "I have swim practice in 10 minutes."

"See you later," Aria say goodbye.

And Emily walks down the hallway down to the dressing room.

"You didn't tell her ?"

"What?" Aria asked.

"About Ezra," Alice said.

"Do not talk about it here," Aria whispers.

But Alice ignores her.

"I think you have to talk to him," she said." Something happened between you two last day. If you've felt something he might feel the same way."

"You're right," Aria said.

"I'm going to talk to him. And I'm going now."

And she turned around and walk the hallway back to Ezra's classroom.

"Aria! NO! Not know!"

But Aria doesn't listen and just walk in.

"Why is she always so stubborn?!" Alice whispered.

Because she doesn't want to let Aria here alone and she doesn't want to go back home alone, Alice decided to wait at the entrance of the school. She sat down on a bench in the sun near the front door. She put out her headset and her phone out of her bag and was about to listen to her music when a voice disturbs her.

"Hey beauty, wanna come with me on a trip ride?"

A young man was leaning against the side of a very nice looking black and blue motorcycle.

"Nice bike, I said sizzling. Is it a Harley V Rod from this year?"

"A girl who knows about motorcycles, I'm impressed. And can Miss Harley also drive a motorcycle? It would namely wonder me if a princess of your kind can…."

But Alice interrupted him.

"Of course I can, Mr. Asshole!" she said standing up and going a few steps forward.

He was over a head taller than me, had short dark hair and green eyes.

"It's not that you're disturbing me but right now I just want to lay on this bench and enjoy the good weather".

But the guy wasn't that opinion.

"I've never seen you here around, are you new at Rosewood?"

Alice didn't reply.

"Can I at least have the pleasure to have your name, Princess?" he said, looking down at her.

"Don't you dare call me a Princess again!" Alice added in a much more aggressive way.

"Keep calm, I just wanted to make the conversation sweetie" the guy replied putting his hands up.

"Alice are you okay ?" A voice coming from behind asked Alice.

Holding back my tears, she turns around. Aria was standing there, looking at her with a worried look.

"Yes, I'm fine. He was just leaving." the red-haired replied pointing at the guy in her back."

"So you're named Alice ?" he added with a smirk. "See, I finally know your name."

"Shut up !" Alice screamed, ready to punch him.

But Aria held her back.

"Just go Noel, leave her alone."

"Okay, okay, keep calm Aria, I'm going."

And he leaves on his motorcycle.

"What was the problem? Did he do or said something displaced. Tell me if he's done something, because if yes I can…"

But Alice interrupted her.

"No, he just said something to me that reminded me of my grandfather."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I think I just need a few minutes alone," she said.

"I met Emily at the Grill, sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Yes, go, I'll walk."

So Aria left. Alice started to walk, not really having a plan where to go.

She hated lying to Aria. But she didn't want to be categorised as weak. It was not her grandfather who was used to always call her Princess. It was Thomas. Every time he hit or punch her, then he came back to excuses himself calling her a Princess. Suddenly her phone rang; she opened the message:

One day he will find you. - A

Was it a bad joke? If yes it was a from very bad taste. Who was meant to "he"? Was it Thomas? How could somebody possibly know about him? The affair hadn't been that public. Suddenly Alice felt scared. What if something had happened? She quickly put out her phone and had quickly composed the number of her parents before realizing that nobody would probably be home at this time. Her parents were at work and Cora at the nursery school. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that she arrived in front of the Montgomery's house where Aria was sitting on the Hollywood swing under the porch with Emily. Both were talking with very serious faces but as she came nearer the girls became silent.

"What are you too talking about?" Alice asked. "Seemed very serious.

"Nothing important," Emily said.

"Just the usually school gossip," Aria said with a forced smile.

"I understand," the red-haired started. And ..."

But powerful siren sounded and interrupted Alice. Suddenly an ambulance drove by with blinking flashing lights, followed by some police cars.

"What is happening?!" Alice asked.

The three girls get up and started walking in the direction the commotion. The ambulance managed towards the old Dilaurentis's house. Emily runs in their direction when she perceives a small girl with dark black hair.

"Who is that?" the red-haired wondered.

"Maya is the girl who moved with her family in Alison's house," Aria clarified.

As both stood next to Emily and Maya just in front of the yellow safety cord, they could hear the discussion between the two.

"What's going on?" Emily queried worriedly.

"They found your friend," Maya breathed.

"I knew she was back. Is she inside?" Emily asked for and she wanted to get inside the house.

"Emily!" Maya gasped. "I'm sorry. They found Alison's body."

In that moment, two agents of the coroner appeared pushing a body into a bag on a stretcher. The girl's then perceived Hanna standing in the middle of people looking at the bag on the stretcher. Spencer stood on the other side of the road. All the girls were just staring at the body of their disappeared friend.

Finally, Alison had come back home.


	6. Death at funeral

**Hey guys, from now on I'll try to post a chapter a week (on Wednesday or Thursday). This chapter is much longer than the chapter I'm used to right. I just noticed that I'm still in episode 1 and I wanted to finish this. In the future, I'll probably have to skip some episodes or season, so that the story is not too long. I can tell from know that I want to reach season 7 and I'm motivated. I've changed a few things about Alice's past, hope you don't mind, it's just that it better fitted the plot.**

 **Enjoy the reading, please review, it's the first fanfiction I published with "so much" chapters.**

 **XOXO**

 **clemhood1437**

Chapter 6

"The current owners of the residence were, in the process of demolishing the structure to make room for a renovation project, workers made the gruesome discovery. The parents of the deceased were unavailable for comment, but a family spokesperson has confirmed the gazebo was under construction the summer 15-year-old Alison Dilaurentis disappeared. Tonight, the family is asking for privacy as they come to terms with the sad ending to a year-long mystery, and local authorities are coming to terms with the fact a killer is at large in rosewood." the TV speaker explained.

"Poor Ali," Aria said putting off the TV. "I can't imagine she's been murdered"

After the policemen briefly interrogated everybody, Ella and Byron had picked up Aria and Alice by car and drove them home. Now, the four Montgomery's and Alice were sitting in the living room watching the report on TV.

"I pity the Dilaurentis," Ella suddenly said. "They barely grieve Alison's disappearance and now they're under the spotlights again. They don't need this right now."

"I heard the Dilaurentis boy just came out from rehab," Byron declared. "Let us hope that the new won't make him draw back into his shit."

"Is it this Jason you told me about ?" Alice asked Aria.

Aria nodded before yawning.

"Maybe you should go sleep a bit," Byron advised to Mike and the girls. "It was a long day for all of you."

Aria grumbled something before standing up, kissing her mother on her cheek, royally ignoring her father, and going upstairs. Alice thought that obviously, her resentment against her father wouldn't go away that simple. She stood up, wished good night to Ella and Byron and climbed the stairs to the chambers. In the hall, she noticed that Aria's door was open so she knocked softly.

"Aria, can I come in ?" she quietly asked.

She hears a muffled "come in" from the distance. Alice gently pushed the door. Aria was extended on her bed, squeezing her pillow against her stomach. She was snoring loudly.

"Aria, do you need something ?" The red-haired asked carefully.

"Yes, a hug," Aria requested, sitting up.

Alice quickly crossed the room before letting herself falling down next to Aria on her bed.

Immediately, the dark haired one throws her arms around Alice and squeezed her into a tight hug.

"Oh Alice, I can't believe she's never going to come back," Aria sobbed in her shoulder. "I mean, I had become accustomed to the fact that she was gone but, never could I have imagined that she was dead, and even worth that she has been murdered."

"I'm so sorry Aria," Alice said stroking her back gently. " I know what it is to lose somebody you take care of. I don't say that I understand what it is like to lose a friend, but I can imagine what you do feel. I don't have known Alison but I'm sure she never wanted you to be sad like this."

Aria releases Alice and wiped her tears away.

"You're right, she probably wanted that we celebrate her living rather than crying over her death."

"Probably," Alice added. "Anyway, now I have a few questions to ask you."

"What do you mean?" Aria asked, a bit nervous.

"What happened with Ezra after the class today? Did you too talk about what had happened between you the other day?"

Aria threw a strange gaze at Alice before beginning her story.

FLASHBACK

Aria walks alone in the empty corridors. She stops in front of the door of the class of Ezra. She opened the door. Ezra raises the head of his copies.

"You told me you went to Hollis", Ezra noted.

"No, I said I was thinking about majoring in English. And that's true."

"Look, I think you're amazing, Aria. When I first met you, I thought... "who is this girl?"

Aria took Ezra's hand and looked him straight in his eyes.

"I'm still that girl. Nothing's changed."

"Yes, yes everything changed. I'm your teacher."

"I know it's not just me," Aria protested. "You- you feel like this is right for us too. Didn't you?"

"It's not right. We just can't."

He gets up and goes out of the class.

FLASHBACK END

"I can't believe he just left without saying anything," Alice pointed after Aria described what happened.

"Me neither."

"So what's next, was it a definitive NO or can still something happen?"

"Actually, I don't really no," Aria said. "I mean, he's our teacher."

"You're right. Whatever you decided to do do, I'll support you."

"Thanks, Alice," Aria said throwing her arms around the red-haired.

Alice squeezed her before finally saying:

"Maybe, we shall go sleep now."

She stands up.

"Alice," Aria called back as she reached the door. "About that A- thing…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.

A few days later, on the day of the funeral, Alice woke up very early. She put on some running clothes and her running shoes before going out of her room. The entire house was quiet. Only the ticking of the old clock in the living room disturbs the stillness. After she had left a note on the kitchen table saying she was going out for a jogging she left the house. Outside it was still dark. The fresh morning air cooled her face directly. She started to run. Actually, she hated everything that has to do in one way or another with sport. Even running was something she wasn't used to do very often. But now she just needed to get her thoughts sorted and while jogging she could have clear ideas. Even if she arrived only a few days ago in Rosewood, lots of things happened. First she didn't think that she would so easily make friends, usually, she was more a solitary person. Lucas seemed to be a nice guy even if he was very shy. She should ask Aria about him. Then she gets well integrated into school and she quickly gets used to the classes. Alice particularly loved the English class because Mr. Fitz added lots of literature and movies to his classes that make them lots more interesting.

But everything was far from perfect. Since she arrived, she got a message from an unknown number who apparently knows about her secret. And a girl was found dead only a few houses away from there where she was living. All this wasn't very comforting.

When she gets back at Aria's, she found Ella and Byron readying the breakfast table.

"How was your run?" Byron greeted her.

"Nice, thank you," Alice answered taking thankfully the glass of orange juice Ella handed her.

"Do you slowly find your marks around here?" Aria's mother asked.

"Quite easily, thanks," the red-haired responded. "Do I have time to quickly take a shower before breakfast?"

"Sure," Byron said. "Mike and Aria are still sleeping."

So Alice took the stairs upwards, taking her stuff in her bedroom, before locking herself in the bathroom. As she removed her running shirt, she instantly noticed the many bruises and scars left behind on her belly and her arms by her relationship with Thomas. Many of them will fade with the time but some scars would never go away the physical just as well as the psychological ones. She slipped under the warm stream of water, soothing her tensed muscles. That feels good. If she could, she would spend her entire life under the shower. Again she gets lost in her reflexion. Who was this -A? How was it possible that this person knew about Thomas?

A loud knock on the door suddenly stopped her thinking.

"Alice, breakfast is ready," she heard Mike's muffled voice say from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" she exclaimed.

She quickly finished her shower, brushed her wet hair into a bun on the top of her head, put on light blue boyfriend jeans and a black and white plaid shirt. When she came down the stairs, the whole family was sitting around the table chatting about Alison's funeral, already dressed in their black clothes for the ceremony.

"Are you coming with us?" Aria asked as soon Alice had sat down on the chair next to her and took a bite of her toast.

"It may be a bit inappropriate if I show up. I mean, I don't even know Alison."

"What have you intended to do otherwise," Ella asked.

"Dunno, maybe calling home, stroll around to get used to the city," Alice said.

After the breakfast, Alice escorted Aria in her room to get finished for the funeral.

"Apparently, the whole city will show up today," Aria said.

"It's hardly surprising," Alice added. "From what I've heard, the Dilaurentis are one of the eldest and the most popular family of Rosewood. In addition, the uncovered of Alison will draw in all the reporters of the surroundings.

"It's terrible, soon Alison's story will just be some horrible kind of story to entertain the people," Aria sighed putting on her necklace.

"Aria, are you coming?" Ella's voice called from downstairs.

"I'm coming !" she speaks rising her voice. "See you later."

She waved and left the room. Alice heard the Montgomery's leaving the house. She goes into her bedroom, took her phone, her handbag and a pair of sneakers and goes down. Putting on her shoes, she composed the number of her parents.

"Hello mum!" she said as her mum took off.

"Hello sweetheart," her mum said. "How is Rosewood so far?"

A second she thought about talking to her mum about Alison but then she changed her mind.

"Nice, it's a very small city, not so many people, quiet life, the Montgomery's are great."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Is Cora there, can I talk to her ?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Sorry sweetie, she is already in the crib, I gonna pick her up at 3 pm."

" It's too bad," Alice sighed closing the house door behind her.

"Sorry Alice, I have to hang up, I have to go to work," her mum apologizes.

"No, problem," she said with a sad voice. "I'll call later."

"Alice?" Mrs. David said before Alice hang off.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Me too mum, give kisses to Cora and dad,".

She picked off. Never could have she imagine how difficult it would be to left her family behind. She missed them so much.

Alice walks into the coffee shop, concentrate on her phone when she suddenly walks into somebody. She felt a warm wave of a liquid wetting her shirt. Looking at the ground she saw the mess she made. The content of a coffee cup extended on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I buy you a new one," Alice apologizes kneeling down to pick up the cup and lid, without watching to the person she ran into.

"No it's ok", a quiet woman voice said.

"No, no, really, I insist," Alice said standing up.

A girl was standing in front of her. She had dark brown hair, was dressed in a black dress and wearing a pair of black sunglasses like blind people usually do.

"What did you order?" Alice added.

"A macchiato caramel," the girl continues. "But you don't have to. I can go without it."

"I know what it's like to don't have my morning coffee. Look, I'm new in town and I don't want to make enemies jet."

Alice orders a macchiato at the desk.

"Thanks!" the dark-haired girl said.

"By the way, I'm Alice," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Alice, I'm Jenna," the other one said stretching out her hand.

Alice shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Your order Miss," the bartender called.

"Thanks," Alice said.

She took Jenna's hand and placed the coffee in it.

"Thanks," Jenna said smiling.

"You're welcome. Do you need something else?"

"Would you mind escort me outside?" Jenna asked.

"No, of course not. Where do you want to?" Alice asked taking Jenna's arm. "But you have to know that I am not yet so well informed about the city."

"I'll guide you," she chuckled. "If you can bring me to the church it would be very nice. My brother Toby will wait for me there."

"Clear".

The two girls started to walk.

"So you're new in town," Jenna noticed. "And where have you been before you came to Rosewood ?" Jenna asked.

"Originally I'm from France. We moved to Iceland years ago and I decided to finish my college here in Rosewood."

"So you left your parents behind? And they left you going alone?"

"I'm not staying alone, I'm living at friends, you may know them, the Montgomery's"

Jenna suddenly stopped on the spot and pulled her arm away from Alice's.

"Let me guess, you're friend with Aria," she said.

Something in her voice tells Alice that Jenna wasn't so comfortable with the situation.

"Yeah, actually I am, why? Is there a problem?"

"Well, Aria, her friends and me had some kind of disagreements together. To be clear, it's their fault if I lost my view.

"No, it can't be possible, Aria will never do something like this."

"Maybe not intentionally but they were all influenced by somebody at that time."

"You mean Alison?"Alice inquired.

"So you know about that bitch," Jenna raised her voice. "She was a total bitch."

"If you think so, then why are going to the funerals?"

"Because I want to show them all that I'm back and ready to turns their lives into hell."

She released Alice's arm and go join a guy at the bottom of the steps to the church. Alice stands there a moment thinking about what Jenna just confessed to her. She could barely imagine that Aria or any of her friends could put it so far that a girl became blind. That Alison girl was really the devil on earth. How can somebody have so much viciousness itself? The people must have been aware of Alison's behaving, so why does anybody just ignore it.

Walking through the park, Alice suddenly noticed a police car, parked on the pavement on the other side of the road. What was the police doing here? She gets a few steps forward. The car was empty. His owner must be at the ceremony. All the same, wasn't it inappropriate to make interrogation when the deceased wasn't yet buried?

Unexpectedly she rushes into someone.

"Be careful!" a man's voice said.

Alice lift her head. In front of her was standing a police officer. He was tall, blond and had sharp and cold water blue eyes.

"Sorry," she apologizes awkwardly.

"I've never seen you here before," he said. "Are you new in town?"

"In fact, I moved in with the Montgomery's a few days ago."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Alice, Alice David," Alice answered.

"So, Alice David, welcome to Rosewood." he greeted her. "Why aren't you at the funeral?"

"Because, I didn't know Alison," she answered slowly annoyed by all these questions.

"So you have no idea what could have happened to her?"

"No, 'cause like I just said, I didn't know her."

The big doors of the church opened, people slowly came out. The girls gather together on the pavement. Alice joined them.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Not so easy," Emily said.

"Don't you introduce us?" Spencer asked Aria.

"Alice, this Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin, you saw pictures of them at home. Guys, this is Alice. She moved with us from Iceland," Aria explained. "I'd preferred that you guys met in other circumstances but now…"

"Nice to meet you guys," Alice said. Aria told me a lot about you."

"Only good things I hope," Hanna smiled.

The policemen intercept them:

"Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna?"

"Do we know you?" Spencer asked intrigued.

"I'm detective Wilden," he introduced himself. I understand you were all good friends with the victim."

"Yeah, we were," Aria added.

"I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you," he continued. "Alice, we already talked."

Spencer declared:

"We talked to the police when Alison went missing!"

"And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing person investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer."

Agent Wilden left.

"He already talked to you?" Aria wondered.

"Yes, he asked about me, when I arrived in town," Alice explained. "Sorry, but I have to leave, I have a meeting with the headmaster to fill up my school records."

"See you !" Aria shouted her back."


End file.
